the_new_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
John Blackwell
""I always wanted a male to carry my name when I'm gone, yes, but otherwise I found from extensive research into Balcoin history that it is the '''women '''of our ffamily who have always shown to be '''exceptionally '''powerful. Especially if they're the Firstborn." John agreed, leaning back in his seat. "I've managed to father a rounded number. The Balcoin name will return in great numbers and '''nothing' the Elders or the Witch Hunters do will be able to end our name, our lineage, our blood."'' John Blackwell speaking to Gabriel Sullivan about his oldest child, Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) being a Balcoin Firstborn. '' ''Chapter 3. Meeting John Blackwell John Blackwell was the last surviving member of the Balcoins, one of the Original Six Witch Families before the birth of his children. He was made infertile due to the dark magics he practiced as a youth until he struck a deal with Rao Darkseid, who he was able to contact with the help of Janus Le Fay and Lionel Luthor. This deal resulted in his firstborn, Chloe, also being born as the heiress of the Darkseid Family. Personality John was calculating and ruthless, willing to sacrifice untold millions for the sake of his agenda, stopping the Harvest of Rao Darkseid. He also was willing to sacrifice his children in the Parallel world in which Chloe was never born, in order to survive himself. Death John was eventually killed by two of his daughters, Diana Meade and Cassie Blake, due to his goal of destroying all witches beside the Balcoin family and a chosen few who were loyal to them. The two girls used the crystal skull, which housed Francis Balcoins magic, and their own dark magic to reverse the spell their father was casting, which was burning all witches not associated with the Balcoins from the inside out. This was only possible after Cassie attempted to kill Diana, in order to activate her dark magic. They gained the ability to defeat their father, who was battling against their taking control of the spell, when they sensed Chloe's magic, which was being used to save Jason Teague, and that she was also working against the spell. When they sensed this, they were able to turn the spell on John, burning him from the inside out instead. Mikhail Balcoin is still tempted to kill his sisters over John's murder, but their places in Chloe's Circles take precedence over any type of retribution. Legacy John Blackwell had many children, not all of whom knew about each other as they were raised under different surnames. All that is known about the order of their births is that Chloe is the Firstborn and Pete is the Secondborn. Now, many of them are going by their birth surname, while others still prefer the ones they grew up with. Here is a list of those surnames. * Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) * Pete Ross (Balcoin) * Diana Meade (Balcoin) * Mikhail Mxzyptlik (Balcoin) * Cassie Blake (Balcoin) * Byron Moore (Balcoin) * Harriet Conroy (Balcoin) * Sarah Conroy (Balcoin) * Rudy Jones (Balcoin) * Alicia Baker (Balcoin) * Jordan Cross (Balcoin)Category:Witches Category:Balcoin Family Category:Characters